


Rain

by maraudermoeyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mention of nudity, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudermoeyy/pseuds/maraudermoeyy
Summary: The rain is falling, again. But, Remus and Sirius don't mind. It's a nice excuse to stay inside together.





	Rain

“It’s raining,” Sirius whispered into Remus’ ear as he smoothed his hand over Remus’ scars. The tip of his index finger traced over the dips and grooves of the healing flesh, studying how the color of each permanent memory varied from pale white, to a soft pink, to deep purple.  
“It will be snowing soon,” Remus added, resting his cheek onto his lover’s forehead. “And before we know it, the school year will be over.”  
“Then what?” Sirius asked, his voice low. There was a pit in the young man’s stomach as he thought about the end of his seventh year, and where his life would take him from there.  
Remus let out a deep sigh as he pulled Sirius closer to him. “It will work out. Let’s not think about it now.” He lifted his head a little bit and peered down at Sirius. “Let’s enjoy what we have right here.” Sirius nodded, smiling. “Besides, you aren’t getting rid of me that easily. I’m right here.”  
“Shut up, softy.” Sirius’ nose scrunched a little as he chuckled. He hissed as Remus gently shoved him with his free hand. Then, the two settled, the sound of rain taking over the silence of the Gryffindor dorm room.  
“I hope it doesn’t rain tomorrow. James is going to be pissed. He hates playing in the rain.” Remus chuckled as he listened to the droplets pound against the window. They couldn’t see the damage outside with the canopy drawn closed around their bed, but they could certainly hear the ferocity of the incoming storm.  
“Well, I hope it does,” Sirius retorted with a smirk.  
Remus peered down at him again, raising an eyebrow. “And why is that?”  
“Because James is hilarious when he’s flustered.” Sirius bit his lip as his smirk grew wider. “You can’t deny that.”  
Remus rolled his eyes. “You’re such a bully.”  
“But you still love me, right?” Sirius winked up at Remus, who rolled his eyes. Then, Remus leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Sirius’ forehead.  
“Unfortunately.”


End file.
